wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Smash Bros. Lawl All-Stars
I am making this page for two reasons: one, to attempt to make the biggest "Smash Bros." roster on the Internet, and two, to list the characters on the Smash Bros Lawl wiki that actually have "complete" profiles (my definition for "complete" is that the character must have the standard four special moves and a final smash attack, all with names and descriptions). If a character has multiple "forms" then all forms must be complete for addition. This is for my personal reference, so please do not edit it. This is mainly a cast list for now, though I may expand it with more information should I so choose. All the names are typed in as they are on the original pages, so excuse any typos. NOTE: This is a work in progress. Technical difficulties mandate I do this over multiple updates. # *"Weird Al" Yankovic *1989 Link *60s Batman *60s Spider-Man *9-Volt A *Aaron *Abby Vesa *Abel *Abilities Kirby *Abobo *Abridged Joey *Abridged Kaiba *Abridged Marik *Abridged Tristan *Admiral Malkor *Adventure Freddy Fazbear *Agito90 *Agumon *AIM *Akemi Homura *Akira Kogami *Akira Yuki *Akuma *Albert Wesker *Alec Baldwin *Alex *Alex Goot *Alex Kidd *Alex(Street Fighter) *Alex(Tekken) *Alex, Marty, Melman & Gloria *Alfred R. Kahn *Alice *Alice Margatroid *Alien Hominid *Alisa Bosconovitch *Alucard(Castlevania) *Amaterasu *Amethyst *Amy Rose *Anakaris *Ananzi *Ancient Minister *Andy McCloskey *Angel *Angelica Pickles *Angry German Kid *Angry Grandpa *Angry Joe *Angry Kid *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) *Animation *Annoying Orange *Antonio Gullotti *AoSTH Sonic *AppleJack *Arale Norimaki *Arstotzka Border Inspector *Asdfguy *Asdfman (Team Web) *Ash Ketchum *Ashens *Astaroth *Asuka Kazama *Atsuko Kagari *Axel *Aya Drevis B *Baby *Baby Bonnie Hood *Bad Box Art Megaman *Bad Cop *Baek *Bahn *Balrog *Bandana Dee *Banjo-Kazooie *Barack Obama *Barbie *Bardock *Barry Steakfries *Bass *Batsu Ichimonji *Baxter Ewers *Beerus *Ben Drowned *Ben Tennyson *Best Columbus *Best Freddy Fazbear *Best Hercules *Best Magneto *Betty Barrett *Big Daddy *Big Mac *Big Nate *Bill Cipher *Bill Nye *Bill Rizer *Billy Lee *Billy Mays *Birdie *Black Mage *Blake Brewer *Blanka *Blaze the Cat *Blaziken *Blip & Blop *Blockhead *Bloo *Bloody Mary *Bloom *Blue Beetle *Blue Sumotori *Blythe Baxter *Bojack *Bomberman *Bomberman Zero *Bonanza Brothers *Bonnie *Book *Boomer *Bootleg Spongebob *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *BrianD *Britton *Broke Bones *Broly *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *BRVR *Bryan Fury *Bryce Harper *Bubblegum Rosy *Bubbles *Bubbyaustin *Bubsy *Bugs Bunny *Burdine Maxwell *Burter *Buster bunny *BND Mask of Guo Xiang C *C.Viper *Cactus Jack *Caddicarus *Calvin *Candace (2nd Dimension) *Captain America *Captain Comic *Captain Jack Sparrow (Gaiden) *Captain N *Captain Toad *Carl Johnson *Carl Nickel *Carlos Trejo *Casi *Castle Cat *CD-i Ganon *CD-i Link *CD-i Zelda *Cerebella *Chad *Chaos 0 *Chaos Mario 64 *Charlie and Lola *Chase McCain *Chell *Cherry Pau *Chibi-Robo *Chill-Kill Douchebag *Chip McCallahan *Chris Nowinski *Chris O'Neill (OneyPlays) *Chris Redfield *Christie(Tekken) *Chrom *Chuck E. Cheese *Chun-Li *Circus Baby *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Dante *Classic Heihachi *Classic Jill Valentine *Classic Sonic *Classic SpongeBob *Classic Vergil *Claude Frollo *Claude Giroux *Clem Kadiddlehopper *Coballita Mix *Codec Snake *Cody (SML) *Coiny *Cole MacGrath *Colonal Radec *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Comedy Family *Commander Video *CommanderVideo *Condorito *Conker *Cosmo the Seedrian *Count Olaf *Courage *Cranky Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Crazy Dave *Crazy Frog *Crazy Jay *Cream the Rabbit *Creeps McPasta *Cress Albane *Crono *Cube Combatant *Cui *Cyber Akuma *Cyclops *Cyndaquil D *Dan Hibiki *Danny Phantom *Dante *Darcy Sosa *Daring Do *Dark Helmet *Dark Lucas McLightning *Darth Vader *Dat Clown *Dawn *Deadpool *Death the Kid *Dee Jay *Deidara *Delphox *Demitri *Demoman *Demon King Dabura *Derpy Hooves *Detective Conan *Dewott *Dhalsim *Dig Dug *Diglett *Dimentio *Dipper Pines *Django *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Dominic *Don Ramon *Don't Buy This 5 of the Worst Games Ever *Donkey Kong Jr. *Dora (Dora No More) *Dr. Blowhole *Dr. Bosconovitch *Dr. Caine *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Dragonborn *Drew Pickles *Dross *Drunk Ryu *Dudley(Street Fighter) *Duon E *E-102 Gamma *E-123 Omega *E. Honda *Eagle *Earthworm Jim *Ed *Ed (Good Burger) *Edgar White *Edward Elric *Egoraptor *El Fuerte *Elena *Eliza *Ellis (Left 4 Dead 2) *Ellis Lostness *Elsa *Elvira *Emergency Broadcast System *Eminem *Emma *Emo Peter *Engineer *Epic Gamer *EQG Fluttershy *EQG Pinkie Pie *EQG Rainbow Dash *ERBParodies *Eric Cartman *Error *Etemon *Evil Ryu *Ezio Auditore F *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fat Princess *Father *Father Time *Fegelein *Fei Long *Felicia *Felix the Cat *Female Scout *Filia *Finn & Jake *Fiona Blazela *Firebrand *Flabebe *Flint Lockwood *Flippy *Flo *Floette *Fluttershy *Foamy the Squirrel *Foodini *Frank West *Frankie Stein *Freakazoid *Freddie Mercury *Freddy Fazbear *Freddy Krueger *Freudia Neuwahl *Frieza *Frisk *Frog *Fulgore *Future Trunks G *G3 Pinkie Pie *G3 Rainbow Dash *G3.5 Pinkie Pie *G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle *Gabe Newell *Gabriel *Gabriel Montgomery *Gal-O Sengen *Galleom *Gambit *Game Grumps *Ganryu *Garbage Guy *Gary Bettman *Gaston *Gay Luigi *GBC Wario *Geese Howard *Gen *Genderless Child *General Blue *General Grievous *Genesect *Gengar *Geno *Geo Dampierre "Le Bello" *Gex *Giana Sisters *Gill *Giygas *Goat *Godzilla *Gon *Gooey *Gordon *Goten *Gotenks *Gouken *Green Lantern *Greg Heffley *Gru *GT Trunks *Guile *Guitar Maniac *Guldo *Gumball Watterson *Guy *Gwonam H *Hacked Sonic *Hades *Hakan *Hanazuki *Hank Hill *Haohmaru *Hard Gay *Hard Hat *Haruhi Suzumiya *Hatsune Miku *Hauzer *Hawkeye *Hayato Kanzaki *Heavy *Heavy (Moment with Heavy) *Hedgehog (Hedgewars) *Heihachi Mishima *Hello Kitty *Henry Cooldown *Hentai Woody *Herobrine *Hige *Hirudegarn *Hitler *Hitoshi *Homer Simpson *Hsien-Ko *Hugo Aldore *Huitzil *Hulk Hogan *Hwoarang *Hydron I *Ib *Ichigo Kurosaki *Icy Steven *Ignacio *Ingrid *Inori Aizawa *Inspector Gadget *Iori Yagami *Irate Gamer *Iris *Iron Bengals *Iron Man *Isaac *Isaac Clarke *Ishamie Jr. *Izzy Glow J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z